


Long Rat: Hogwarts most wanted

by Thosesweetninjas



Series: The Saga of Long rat [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ferret shenanigans, Gen, HP AU, Long Rat is too big for most places, Long rat is a state of mind, M/M, No harm has come to ferrets in this fic, Rated T for Kankuro swearing, This is overall part of a GaaLee HP AU, for crimes of the Niffler-Ferret kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: 5 places a certain Niffler-Ferret couldn't fit and 1 place he did.Gaara is exasperated, the witch who runs the lost and found will probably be suspicious of him again, “I am a hufflepuff” can be a weak excuse when you’re handing in a golden snitch of all things, for the second time…It's either dumb luck or divine intervention (if you can call tiny Nifflet hands divine)
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: The Saga of Long rat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Long Rat: Hogwarts most wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Skuun (who influenced this fic), and the GaaLee discord for the general fic writing enthusiasm, also Scarlet for ferret videos!!  
> Some quick prior backstory:  
> As a first year Lee got swindled by a shopkeeper and ended up in the possession of a half Niffler half ferret. He calls him Long Rat (the beautiful browed beast of Hogwarts) and it just stuck. Long Rat has a habit of hoarding things and haunts the corridors of Hogwarts.  
> The chapter I had written of LR AU is being edited and shuffled around a bit but #soon  
> In this fic Gaara is a Hufflepuff and Lee (+Tenten) is a Gryffindor

It was dark and dreary in the potions classroom, not to say that wasn’t the norm but in the last hours of the day it was amplified. For the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins it seemed like a never ending lesson.  
  
“Work in groups and choose a potion to make from the worksheets I’m going to hand out” Tsunade said, extensive lists and diagrams being drawn out on the charmed chalkboard at the front of the class.  
  
Gaara had sat by Hinata and Naruto since the start of the year and hadn’t cared to change, he _liked_ to be at the back of the class anyhow. It made for a quick escape when lessons were over. Gaara looks up to the clock, there was over an hour left of this class. He straightened his posture in defeat, at least Hinata was also in their group… Naruto was a force of nature, especially when in close proximity to a certain Slytherin Uchiha - Proximity in this case could be a classroom, opposite ends of corridors or even opposite sides of the castle.

Gaara rubbed at his eyes for a second then lent down to pick up his cauldron from where it sat next to him. He paused, cauldrons did not have legs nor fur nor did they _squeak._

“Now if any of you still have animals with you, for everyone’s safety you should take them out of this classroom. I will not have anyone breaking these rules, I feel the need to reiterate because _some_ students _still_ don’t heed my warnings even though they’ve been in my classroom for _years_ ” Tsunade had started placing the worksheets on the tables at the front of the classroom. 

Gaara swallowed, this wasn’t _his_ pet… 

He wasn’t even entirely sure what it was. It had started to seek him out occasionally and sit around, he had given it food because he was so weak to the mustelids pitiful look - which wasn’t helping his case - the look he gave Gaara was even more emotive with it’s thicker eyebrows. Everything about it was enormously puzzling.

He wasn’t even sure if it had a name but it seemed to have chosen Gaara for some reason. The said mustelid was trying to fit its rather large, larger than when he last saw it the day before, furry body into his cauldron. 

“Gaara I forgot my cauldron, Hinata doesn’t have hers either. Can we use yours?” Naruto asks from across the desk, Hinata smiles bashfully from in between them - she rarely forgets her equipment, unlike Naruto.

There are tiny squeaks from the cauldron at his feet, how is he going to explain this? ‘Oh a magical creature became emotionally attached to me and follows me everywhere?’

He vaguely knows what it is, nifflers have what is essentially a neverending pouch - which this creature has, he’s lost a couple Galleons, quills and a few chocolate frog cards to it already - but this one has a different face type and distinctive brown and white patterns not to forget _the eyebrows_.

“I... forgot.. to clean it, it could interfere with our potion. You should ask Tsunade-sensei for a school one” Gaara moves from his uncomfortable stool, it scrapes across the floor with an awful sound, to crouch down next to his bag and the cauldron.

Hinata and Naruto share a look, Gaara is usually meticulous with his belongings, Naruto just shrugs and goes off to ask Tsunade. Gaara pokes at the mustelid in the cauldron, “You can’t stay here” he stage whispers, the half cauldron half niffler-ferret-creature seems to squeak back at him. Gaara sighs and grasps the creature around the middle, he pulls, the creature squeaks but gets unstuck from the cauldron. 

“What am I going to _do with you”_ Gaara says exasperatedly

“Gaara did you lose something?” Hinata asks from her spot at their table.

“Yes, I think I’ve got it now though” He replies hastily, the creature seems pretty happy to be held in his hands like a sack of flour. The creature tilts its head at him, he breathes out resolutely and opens his bag for him. This seems to be enough and the creature wiggles into it and seems comfortable enough wrapped in his scarf - it was getting cold in the lower levels of the castle.

“I’m going to put my things in the other room” Gaara says to Hinata as he stands up with his bag bundled in his arms

“Okay” She replies with a cheery smile, she seems to fit the stereotypical hufflepuff demeanor, which apparently includes not asking questions. Although Gaara is somewhat of an enigma even in his own house.

Naruto seems to be getting the brunt of Tsunade’s disapproval “There is a reason cauldrons were on your equipment list, knowing your _own_ equipment is of the utmost importance Naruto”

Gaara manages to hurry out to the connected classroom unnoticed, a few other students have left their belongs there, not braving any potions accidents. When you witness someone's bag catching on fire and a stack of homework burning up it sticks with you.

He sets the bag down on the table and opens it, the Niffler-ferret is cuddled around his hufflepuff scarf and Gaara can’t help but furrow his eyebrows. Why does this creature like him so much? Why is he so impossibly endearing? He sighs the creature could easily get out as he leaves the bag open, Temari had helped him cast an anti-theft charm on his books and belongings - the spell would react to verbal permission given by the caster too - so he’s not worried about his things being stolen… Not by people anyway.

When their potions lesson is finally finished without much incident, Gaara returned to fetch his bag which was creature-less and also scarf-less. Gaara looked around the room, his scarf wasn’t anywhere - the yellow and black would be like a beacon in the darkly coloured classroom. He sighed, it was getting colder the creature must have taken it. Gaara hefted his bag onto his shoulder and left to warm up in the library.

* * *

Gaara had given up on getting his scarf back. He’d seen the creature again, he’d come to pester him in the great hall when he went to get an early breakfast. 

“I’m not giving you _any_ until I get my scarf back” he says scowling at the creature, he needed to work out some kind of name… It wasn’t just _a thing_. Long Rat just squeaks at him and pushes its head against Gaara’s hands “I’m not feeding you”

Long rat looks up at him, pitiful expression in place, ridiculous eyebrows quivering. Long rat pulls a piece of parchment from its pouch. 

Gaara looks at the Niffler-ferret incredulously “Where did you get whatever that is?” Long Rat squeaks and relinquishes the paper, Gaara pushes it back towards him “You can’t bribe me… I liked that scarf, I’ve had it since first year, it’s _fifth_ year now” Long rat squeaks at him, unfortunately Gaara can’t speak Niffler-Ferret.

Gaara picks up the Nifflet, Niffler-Ferret, “If I feed you, will you bring my scarf back? You’ve given me things before, I _did_ have to return those wands though” the Nifflet squeaks and Gaara takes that as some sort of confirmation, he moves his hands from guarding the plate and lets the Nifflet take whatever he wants. 

It’s barely 6am, Gaara stays at the hufflepuff table in the mostly empty hall. No students would usually be up at this time apart from a select few. That select few includes an entirely green Gryffindor - Rock Lee - who runs the perimeter of the castle with Gai-Sensei, this has been going on since first year so it’s not the most unusual thing he’s seen at this hour. They’re related somehow and it seems that the black hair, thick eyebrows and determination run through the family.

“You don’t really fit there do you?” The Nifflet has settled into the crook of Gaaras elbow whilst he’s been absentmindedly finishing the rest of his breakfast, leaning against one hand. One of the Nifflets legs is left dangling off the side of the table as well as it’s tail, it looks almost uncomfortable leaning over Gaaras elbow with it’s apparently spineless noodle body. 

He looks down to the Nifflet “Did you steal someone’s eyebrows?” the Nifflet doesn’t stir. Gaara sighs fondly he might as well read ahead in Herbology.

* * *

“Lee why is this so heavy?” Tenten hauls the locked box that holds the bludgers,Quaffle and the snitch “we're supposed to be doing quidditch training, not weight training today” 

Lee is carrying 4 broomsticks in his arms "We _are_ doing quidditch training"

"Then why is this so flipping heavy?” Tenten sighs, the box squeaks "Oh no, not again" Tenten groans at the sky, Long rat would occasionally get into the quidditch supplies, and the _golden_ _snitch_ was like Niffler-nip 

“Lee Long rat is in the box again” Now that she looked at it the clasp of the box wasn’t secured, it probably wouldn’t close because of the mustelids indulgent body size. To be fair to him it was winter and his ferret side became extra fluffy. 

“What!?” Lee exclaims nearly tripping over the brooms in his grasp “I left him in the common room! He can not be that fast, look at him he has tiny legs” Lee turns to Tenten whilst walking 

“Well he’s in there, I know those squeaks” 

“I’ll run to the pitch and come back to catch him” Lee starts running towards the quidditch pitch.

“Lee! You could have just put down the brooms _here”_ Tenten shouts after him. Long rat must hear the mention of Lee’s name because he pops up from the box, both side flaps flying open. The snitch flies up and Long rat manages to catch it mid air and slip it into his pouch, Tenten lets out a shout of surprise. 

The bludgers and Quaffle start flying up and out of the box “Oh no” Long rat squeaks and launches himself off her shoulder, “Lee your damned Rat-Ferret thing has done it again…” Tenten puts the equipment box down in defeat “Tsunade isn’t going to pay for another snitch for us” she sighs into her hands as Lee approaches at a sprint. They’ll have to rangle the Bludgers and Quaffle on their brooms before practice _again_.

Number of Golden Snitches stolen by Long Rat: 5 total

  * 1 returned, 
  * 2 flown off, 
  * 1 unaccounted for
  * 1 in the Niffler-Ferret pouch of Long Rat as we speak.



* * *

Gaara was in the library, it was a friday afternoon and he had no where else to be and a potions essay to complete. He had hit his stride, halfway through the word count already. He leaned back in the chair and stretched, shaking his arms out - the constant dipping of the quill was something he never got used to.

There weren't many people in the library, just the low hum of students chatting and the omniscient librarian shushing ever so often.

Gaara sat back in his chair but let out an “oof” in shock as something rather large barreled into his leg and onto his lap. The Nifflet stared up at him, possibly in shock with the wing of a golden snitch in its mouth, fluffy little ferret like paws holding onto the main body.

Gaara just stared wide eyed for a second, that second was long enough for Long Rat to dive into the pocket of his wizards robes. Or well try to should be the main part of that sentence, he must have pocketed a lot of objects because he seemed to have grown in size and fluffiness _again_.

“What’re you doing in my pocket, you can’t even fit in there! Why have you given me a golden snitch, Nifllet!!” The Nifflet just squeaks back at him and wiggles to try and fit himself in his pocket.

Gaara is exasperated, the witch who runs the lost and found will probably be suspicious of him again, “I _am_ a hufflepuff” can be a weak excuse when you’re handing back a golden snitch of all things… for the second time. It's either dumb luck or divine intervention - if you can call tiny Nifflet paws divine - Kankuro knew people on the quidditch team maybe they could put it back.

“You still haven’t brought me my scarf back” Gaara says petulantly 

“This” he pokes the visible half of Long Rat “won’t make up for it” 

Garra sighs again, the Nifflet seems to give up on getting in or out of his pocket and just hangs there. He pulls him out and sets him on the table in front of him. 

“You need to stop giving me stolen goods” he whispers sternly, fortunately he’s in a rather secluded part of the library. Long rat doesn’t seem to listen and turns around to lay on Gaara’s potions textbook, limbs spilling over the pages, he squeaks at Gaara and curls up to nap.

Gaara’s famous glare doesn’t have an effect on the mustelid, he can’t help but soften his gaze. He reaches into the pocket Long Rat was stuck in. He palms the golden snitch and… a chocolate frog card? He takes it out to look at it properly, it’s worn and has a picture of Luna Lovegood, who waves then winks at him and leaves the card. Things just got weirder and weirder.

* * *

What had once started out as secrecy between the houses only shrank as families and friendships expanded beyond 1 main house. There wasn’t much keeping a Slytherin sibling from the Ravenclaw tower and nothing stopping Kankuro sending Gaara a very quick footed patronus, in the shape of a fire salamander, informing him that he had both Gaara’s scarf and the “culprit”. The patronus wiggled off, it’s way of walking cute in a way.

Gaara was very glad it was a weekend, he sent his own patronus back to him, in the form of a racoon - it seemed to have slightly different features from the last time he cast the spell; a longer snout, a long body, thinner tail? It might just be because he hasn’t used the patronus spell recently.

Gaara yawned and moved Butterbean the Kneazle from weighing down most of his body, she seemed to still be growing. He rolled over and pet her head the kneazle purring back at him, he rubbed the little grooves of the charm on her collar, Uncle Sasori had sent her with it - it was probably some magic related trinket. 

He sighed and smushed his face into Butterbeans fur, Kankuro having caught the “culprit” was weighing on his mind. Gaara finally willed himself out of the warm cocoon of his blankets and into clothes fit for… 7:30am on a Saturday. Gaara was all too tempted to fling himself back into bed and try to nap as much as he could. He rubbed at the rather stark eye marks, they’d always been quite prominent but lack of sleep did not help their cause one bit.

Gaara walks to gryffindor common room, by now he’s used to the stairs in the gryffindor tower. He gives the begrudging painting the correct password, “optimism” and walks into the common room. Kankuro was sitting on one of the sofas, waiting for him.

“Took you long enough to get here” 

“I had a rather rude awakening”

“Here’s our culprit” Kankuro says with a grin

The Nifflet he’s become so familiar with is halfway in a giant glass jar, with Gaara’s scarf. Long Rat squeaks at his and waves his fluffy ferret paws at him. Gaara’s eyes can’t help but soften from the glare he was trying to give Kankuro, there are such times as _too early_.

“I couldn’t separate the bastard and your scarf but it this little rats fault”

“That isn’t a rat it’s a Nifflet.” 

“A what?”

“A Niffler-Ferret, a Nifflet. Release him he was bringing it back to me.”

“You know this little shit?”

“Yes he’s been pestering me since first year, it’s why the ‘Hufflepuffs are good at finding lost things’ saying started, he kept giving me things he’d taken” Kankuro just looks at him incredulously.

“Kankuro have you seen?...” Lee starts as he walks down the stairs to the common room. “You have Long Rat! Why is he in a jar? Can he breath? He needs air holes Kankuro” Lee runs down the stairs and joins them at the sofas.

“Lee it’s his tail half in the jar, he can unfortunately still squeak” Kankuro tells him rather disgruntedly

“I know you, you are in my year… Gaara” Lee says as he looks from Kankuro to Gaara, he nods at the green gryffindor - Rock Lee, he was the only one to best him in combat magic during DADA in 3rd year. He wasn’t sure if Lee would remember _him_ but he _does_ remember Lee, how could he forget.

“You are wrongly accusing Long Rat, he hasn’t stolen anything recently! Look at the board!!” Lee exclaims and points to a charmed chalkboard “5 days since Long Rat has been caught stealing”

“I think the most important word there is _caught_ ” Gaara says and takes the golden snitch out of his pocket. “You’re on the quidditch team aren’t you? He gave me this… it’s not the first one” Gaara vaguely remembers seeing Lee on the pitch during the few Quidditch games he’s been to for Kankuro.

Lee looks shocked, eyes disbelieving “Long Rat!! You promised me that you would stop” Long Rat squeaks in reply - in his defence he sounds apologetic.

Lee takes the snitch from Gaara, their fingers brush momentarily and Gaara nearly chokes on an inhale. “He did steal this last week but he promised me he wouldn’t steal anything again”

“We’ve caught him red handed! That’s Gaara’s scarf, where would he get hufflepuff clothes anyway” Kankuro says with a glare to the Nifflet who’s still stuck in the jar.

“I asked him to bring my scarf _back_ ” Gaara says and pats the Nifflets head, opening him palm flat so Long Rat can stand properly, the Nifflet rubs his head against Gaara’s hand.

“Gaara what’re you doing? He’s a slippery little devil… He doesn’t listen to reason” Kankuro says defiantly but doesn’t jiggle the jar.

“He’s sweet, a little misguided but sweet. Have you tried to bargain with him - he _can_ be bribed” Kankuro just blinks at his younger brother

“Gaara! You like Long Rat?” Lee exclaims, he seems to be shaking with excitement

“Long… Rat?” he questions

“Yes Long Rat, the browed beast of Hogwarts” Lee nods to the jar

“Lee… he isn’t a rodent. Ferrets are classed as mustelids, although being half Ferret half Niffler might make him something else”

“I have been informed that he is not a rat but what other name would suit him? He is Long Rat. What have you been calling him?”

“Nifflet” Gaara says and looks down at the creature happily standing using his hand

“That’s too cute for this bastard” Kankuro says dejectedly, Long Rat had never bargained with him, he’d just been increasingly cheeky and stole more of his things

Gaara covers Long rat’s ears with his free hand “Kankuro you should apologise”

Kankuro gasps “I’m not apologising to _a ferret_ who steals my wand, leaves teeth marks on my books and eats my food”

Gaara raises an eyebrow at Long rat, who squeaks but looks away from him.

“He can not help that! Nifllers can not help their nature!!” Lee interjects, “We need to get him out of this jar” Lee takes the jar and tries to wiggle the opening to help get Long Rats indulgent winter body out of it.

“Kankuro, can I borrow your copy of NEWT Herbology? Since I’m here already” Gaara turns to him, Kankuro is still lounging comfortably on the sofa - relaxed from Long Rat’s containment.

“You should buy your own copy if you _are_ that ahead” 

“There’s none available in the library”

“You are ahead in Herbology Gaara?” Lee asks with hopeful eyes, Long Rat is chittering still in the jar.

“I enjoy the subject” Gaara doesn’t want to be too forward

“Our Granny is a Herbologist, Baki-Sensei was one of her students when she was teaching. Gaara here was her favourite grandchild of course” Kankuro punches Gaara’s arm playfully, Gaara scowls at him and rubs his arm

“You’re the one who squashed her plants” 

“You remember that?” Kankuro tilts his head, it had happened a few months after they started to live with Granny Chiyo - they all were rather young.

"I remember a lot of things" Gaara inhales sharply, He looks back to Lee.

“We are in the same class!” Gaara nods 

“Could you tutor me? If you have the time of course” Gaara blinks, the gryffindor/hufflepuff Herbology lessons seemed to be successful - no one had fallen prey to a mandrake yet, although Naruto did manage to enlarge and enrage a Venus flytrap. Did Lee _need_ tutoring? 

“Do you have time today? I’m going to be in the greenhouses at 9am but we could look over the homework essay?” 

“Could we? You are a lifesaver Gaara!! I didn’t know what I was going to do about that essay”

Kankuro sighs and unspells the jar, freeing Long Rat “Lee keep your damned Ferret-thing away from my room. I’ll get the book for you Gaara” 

Long rat runs up Gaara’s arm and sits on his shoulder, he shows his teeth to Kankuro and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Did you see? Did you see that” he points accusingly at Long Rat

“See what?” Gaara asks absentmindedly petting Long Rats body whilst Lee pets his fluffy chin. Gaara is without a doubt trying to stay as still as possible, most likely reciting potion ingredients and recipe methods.

Kankuro exhales and tries to get his mind away from that _damn vindictive ferret_.

* * *

As Gaara reads over the Essay Lee had finished. Long Rat took it upon himself to settle in Gaara’s lap, he seemed comfortable and most definitely wasn’t trying to prolong Gaara’s visit for Lee. 

Gaara shifts and started petting Long rat absentmindedly, whilst Lee looked at him with impossibly bright eyes - whether it was because Gaara was helping him with his essay or someone seemed to genuinely enjoy Long Rat’s company as much as he did was... debatable but kind of obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be finishing wips but that wasn't happening so this was a nice break.  
> 


End file.
